Elephant
|attack strength = Easy: Normal: Hard: |spawn = Opaque blocks with a large block space above them. |tamable = Yes |common drops = Hide (0-2) |rare drops = None |image = |health points = (African elephant) (Asian elephant) (Woolly mammoth) (Songhua River mammoth) |sounds = Idle: Calf idle: Hurt: Death: |experience = 1-3 |first appearances = v6.1.0 DEVR1|Box title = Elephant / Mammoth}} Elephants are tamable neutral mobs found in the Overworld. Mammoths are larger variants of elephants found in cold biomes. Spawning 'Natural generation' Elephants spawn on opaque blocks at light levels of 9 or more with a large block space above. Mammoths spawn in cold taiga, ice plains, ice mountains and ice spikes biomes. 'Appearance' Elephants are very large mobs that have many distinctive features, most noticeably their large tusks and trunk. The African elephant is bigger than the Asian elephant. The two mammoths are much larger than the elephant species. They are covered in either grey or brown fur, and have much longer tusks. Unlike elephants, mammoths have a "hump" on their head. Drops Elephants and mammoths drop 0-2 hide. They drop 1 to 3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. If chested, wearing a harness/platform or were wearing tusks etc., they will drop anything equipped. Behavior Elephants and mammoths act like passive mobs; they wander around aimlessly, avoiding cliffs high enough to cause fall damage, and staying out of water. They will attack the player or other mobs if provoked. They will only attack you on Easy difficulty or higher. Elephants and mammoths can be heard trumpeting often, and occasionally, they will flap their ears and sway their trunks back and forth. Like other baby animals, elephant or mammoth calves will follow adults. Calves will also attack you if provoked. Tactics *Since elephants and mammoths are neutral mobs, it should be advised to play on Peaceful difficulty, as elephants and mammoths have rather high attack damage **You could also attack them quickly and then move back when they are close to you. *They are quite slow mobs, much like ents, so it's not always necessary to run away after attacking them. *It is best to kill them with an iron or better sword due to their high health points. Usage While not being very fast when it comes to speed, elephants and mammoths are still one of the most useful mounts in Mo' Creatures. They cannot fit through single or more block-wide openings. Elephants/mammoths also be used to climb hills, as they can jump high enough to clear up to five or six block heights. Taming To tame an elephant or mammoth, the player needs to right-click on a baby elephant (calf) with either ten sugar lumps or five cakes. Once you have given an elephant or mammoth calf the food items, the naming screen will appear. A tamed elephant or mammoth can be renamed with a book, name tag or medallion. After about 4-7 Minecraft days, the tamed elephant or mammoth will be fully grown and will be able to use equipment. Tamed elephants and mammoths can be healed by feeding them bread, hay stacks or baked potatoes. Equipment Tamed elephants or mammoths can be equipped with an elephant harness, mammoth platform, tusks, and an elephant chest. Calves cannot be equipped with anything. 'Riding' Unlike many other mobs that can be ridden, elephants cannot be given a saddle. Instead the player has to equip the elephant/mammoth with an elephant harness or mammoth platform. These items allows the player to ride an elephant or mammoth. It can only be placed on tamed, adult elephants or mammoths. It also allows extra items to be added to the elephant or mammoth. Only one player can go on the harness, but a mammoth platform can be used for two players. If the player 'sneaks' near a tamed elephant or mammoth (shift key by default), it will sit for a short period of time. You can sit on the elephant or mammoth by right-clicking on it. To dismount your elephant or mammoth, press the shift key again. If a whip is used on an elephant or mammoth whilst riding it, they will gain a short speed boost, and will also ram into any mobs in their way. Storage An elephant chest can be given to an elephant or a mammoth by right-clicking on the elephant/mammoth with the chest in hand, and afterwards the chest cannot be removed, except by killing the elephant/mammoth, using shears, or by placing the elephant or mammoth in a pet amulet. Upon death, the elephant or mammoth will drop the attached elephant chest(s) and its contents. Decoration An elephant garment and elephant howdah can be given to a tamed Asian elephant by right-clicking on the elephant. They are purely decorational items. They can only be removed by killing the elephant, placing it in a pet amulet or with shears. Upon death, the elephant will drop the garment and howdah. Breaking blocks Tusks can be given an elephant or mammoth so they can break blocks. There are three different kinds of tusks: wooden tusks, iron tusks, and diamond tusks. Tusks can be equipped by right-clicking on the tamed adult elephant or mammoth, and can be removed by right-clicking on the elephant or mammoth with a pickaxe or shears. Mammoths are more effective at breaking blocks than elephants. In multiplayer, elephants or mammoths wearing tusks will not destroy blocks to prevent griefing. Variations Elephants and mammoths will typically spawn using one of four different skins. Skins include grey skin (African elephant_ey skin, brown fur, and grey-black fur. The biome determines the skin used: *Snowy biomes will have 100% grey-black fur or brown fur. *Other biomes will have 100% grey skin or dark grey skin. History Trivia *Elephants and mammoths are the largest mobs in Mo' Creatures, although mother and tier 2 wyverns can grow bigger than Asian and African elephants. *Currently, there is no food item that can be given to elephant calves that can make them grow faster. *It is easier and more recommended to tame elephant calves with sugar lumps, as cakes are more expensive to craft. Gallery Player_and_mammoth.png|A Songhua River mammoth compared to the size of the player. Mammoths-Snow-Biome.png|Several mammoths in an ice plains biome. Asian Elephant Gear.png|A fully geared Asian elephant. Elephant desert.png|An African elephant in a desert biome. Wild woolly mammoth.png|A naturally spawned woolly mammoth. Woolly mammoth herd.png|A herd of woolly mammoths. Songhua river mammoths.png|Several Songhua River mammoths. Fully geared mammoth.png|A fully geared Songhua River mammoth. Category:Mobs Category:Neutral mobs Category:Tamable mobs Category:Mounts